


品乳

by miaomiaowuzi



Series: 蜜桃成熟时 [8]
Category: All伦
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaomiaowuzi/pseuds/miaomiaowuzi
Series: 蜜桃成熟时 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1437577
Kudos: 8





	品乳

“阿弟，你喜欢喝奶么？”

嫂子问我这话的时候，正抱着小娃娃半褪着衣裳喂奶，婴孩米粒般洁白的牙齿抿着嫂嫂嫣红的乳头，吃的哼哧哼哧带着满足的小肉脸。嫂嫂的双乳浑圆饱满如水滴，又丰润娇嫩，连孩子哭闹的小手按上去都会浮出一片粉，像是春日雪地里融开的花泥，一朵接着一朵，染红了整个胸脯，绕着乳晕翩飞。

“啊？”，我愣了一些时候，低着头，手贴着裤缝出了一点儿汗，嚅嗫着说了句不太喜欢，那玩意儿腥得很，下不了嘴，便不再出声。屋子就只剩下小孩儿喝奶的“砸吧砸吧”声。我咽了咽口水，没敢仔细听那动静。

“这样啊，那你喝过人奶么？”，半晌后，嫂子突然又问了起来，细细娇娇的嗓子，听的我差点摔在地上，我抖着腿，咳了两声。

“没。。没喝过”，我正想着怎么继续说下去，嫂嫂却似乎不觉得这个话题尴尬，撅着肥圆的小嘴继续问道。

“那你想试试么？”。这话砸的我头晕目眩，嫂嫂原本是个大明星叫邓伦，清雅绝俗，琼苞堆雪。哥哥费了好大劲才将他娶了回来，可又像是一尊菩萨那样供着。听娱乐圈脏事多，我盯着他胸口两团喘着大气，想着嫂嫂以前是不是给人喂过奶子，就用这双细粉小手捏着初蕊嫩尖往人嘴里送，被人用唇舌咬啜，齿根碾磨，脏污的口水沾在上头，乳球鼓涨，奶道打开，哭着扭着在那些人怀里喷奶汁，洒在赤裸丰腴的身子上，滑进秘巢，被胞宫裹浸成玉液供人吸食。下流的想法让我额间冒汗，我张着嘴，喉咙滚了几圈吐不出半个字。

想么，该是想的。

我想吃嫂嫂的奶，想的抓心挠肺。

“和你开个玩笑，看你紧张的”，嫂子抿了抿唇，笑意盈盈的望着我。

哥哥的孩子终于吃饱了，餍足的打了一个哈气眯着眼睛似乎是快睡着了，嫂子就这样袒露着双乳把孩子抱到了一旁。他握了握自己另一边没被吃到的胸脯，似乎是涨的难受，皱着眉将沙发上的吸乳奶器套了上去，机器“嗡嗡”的叫着，霜似奶肉跟着上下抖动，润艳的乳孔悄悄绽开，激烈的喷着漾白色的汁液冲刷在壁上，又顺着落下，没多久便装满了整个瓶身。嫂子此时已经半瘫软的倒在沙发上，黑发粘在他漂亮的额头上，半阂着狭长媚人的凤眼，逶迤着一团红，嘴里呜呜咽咽的叫个不停。

嫂子伸手拨弄着乳房上的罩子，那东西应是吸的太紧，嫂嫂半天也没弄下来，他带着哭腔，喊我帮帮他，他胸口疼，疼的厉害。邓伦柔软的臂弯抱着两团奶袋神容悲切，凄厉的像是被人随意丢弃打破，沾染着污秽的圣像，偏又生着动容又孱弱的母性，水淋淋湿漉漉地躺在那里。我跪在他面前用手指绕着吸乳器打转，嫂子的胸脯在颤抖，娇嫩的皮肉被震的通红，是染了殷桃色的盐荔枝，又甜又艳。我思索了一会儿后一个用力将那死物拔了下来。

“啵”，一瞬间，带着似是女人的暖香和奶味朝我面孔扑了过来，钻进我的鼻腔，刺激着我的神经，一些奶水竟然不受控制的在空气中划出几道弧度滴在我的颊上，两颗朱圆的奶头俏生生的凸起，滚淌着一颗颗珍珠球，我用舌头将落在嘴角的乳水卷进嘴里，却再也尝不出半分腥味，只剩下一味甘，像是一口好酿，吃的我连连醉酒，这胯下阴茎也不听话的勃起。

我伸手将他整个上衣拨开，露出一副洁白的身躯，腴软的腰肢凹陷在沙发里，贴合着皮革，曼妙绝伦。我咽了咽口水，将头颅搁在嫂子双峰中间，此一刻如卧锦上，滑腻非常。我左右摆动，让乳和面皮极力亲近着，鼻头时不时顶着奶尖，嗅着嫂子独有的味道，幽寂，缠绵，柔顺。我终于忍不住张开包含欲望的唇舌，在他奶上狠狠咬了一口，叼住一小片软哝哝的嫩肉疯狂吸嘬起来，入口的馥郁更加芬芳。我箍着昔日的大明星让他动弹不得，让他在我耳边哭求讨饶，双腿踢动脚背绷直，那两手捧不住的大屁股晃的臀丘飞颤。我不晓得嫂子到底是舒服了还是疼了，他用臂膀搂着我的后背，尖俏的下巴抵在我肩上，往日飞扬的瞳眸已然失色，泣的咿呀不停，可身子缺不停朝我怀里靠近。我狂乱的抚摸他上等的丰肌，掌心搂住大明星的奶球，直起身子看我刚刚咬过的牙印，正好靠近粉色的乳晕，稍稍渗了一点血珠出来，是贞洁的守宫砂，嫂子就像即将被我玷污的处子。虽然他的小屁眼已经不知道吃过多少腌砸物，舌头也好，手指也好，阴茎也好，精液尿水也罢，可现在的他就这样乖巧的俯在我身下，当我一个人的女人。我依着手的动作让嫂子的奶被迫摇动起来，是一圈又一圈漂亮的白浪。我低下头用干裂的嘴唇刮蹭着一直觊觎的两枚乳粒，她们是那么的可人，招摇，如同石榴籽那样多汁，鲜嫩。我嗦的双颊凹陷，手用力挼着，嫂子的奶头在我嘴里不断喷出多余的乳汁又被我吞入腹中。他轻声哼吟着，小掌抚摸我的后脑，如同安抚稚童，是啊，我也是嫂嫂的孩子，喝他的奶水本就天经地义。

我享用着嫂子的乳汁，双手放开被我攥的泛青的胸部，慢慢下移，垫在他臀下，拇指插入磨蹭着屁股细缝，摸到一丝黏腻的汁液。指尖的晶莹看的嫂子面孔一红，颤巍巍地抬起薄纤的眼皮望着我，氤氲的神色勾勒出说不尽的羞怯。黑色塑形裤被我一寸一寸褪至大腿下，像个真正产后少妇，借助这些来保证他的屁股永远圆的惊心，好让男人们前仆后继的举着肉棒插进蜜道，灌入新的精液来滋养他娇嫩的身子，饱满的软肉被挤的嘟起，粉白的阴茎安静的垂在那里，失去了裤子的遮挡，肉腔里的肠液噗噗的往外流，汇聚成一小滩，嫂子突然哭吟一声，说着对不起，他不是故意的，呜呜的将漂亮的小脸藏进沙发里侧。我也顺势朝上躺下，嫂子的屁股就这么压在上头，五指捧不拢的肉腻满我整张脸，细细揉捏，又分开搓弄，深凹在臀缝里热乎乎的小肉眼儿被我拉扯的有些变了形。

“呜。这样不好的。”，我知道他其实心里欢喜。伸手握住嫂子偷偷勃起的小肉棒，上下撸玩，把他弄得胸脯剧烈喘息，说自己要丢了。这个女人应该是被人奸多了，格外的敏感，用拇指按着他的马眼磨，他抖着奶子，一股股白浊喷了我满手，将嫂嫂的精液涂满整个屁股，沾湿手指钻入嫩生生的两瓣，桃子软肉，继续抠挖粉色的臀缝里藏着的迷人小香口。

“不行。。嗯啊。”，嫂子边摇屁股边说不给，我气的给了他屁股几下，他更激动，白腰扭的狂浪，差点闷的我喘不上来。我张嘴对着那小屁眼吹气，喷在他的臀肉缝里，湿淋淋的舌头贴在里头上下滑动，勾着妍丽的褶皱，嘬弄他的香肉，舌头舔开绯色肉道，不断往里面钻。嫂子被我的舌头奸的哭喊，汗津津的翻滚着上身。即使看不见，我也能想象到大明星漂亮的奶球是怎样的跳摆，失去男人又恨又猛的啜咬，乳房难耐酥融，只能将身体死命蹭着皮革缓解乳孔磨人的痒意，奶水充盈晃荡在里头，又一次涨的邓伦想要痛哭。他发烧的大脑只想要别人压的他无法挣扎，然后装木作样的像个处女那样反抗，最后被人吸奶子吸成一个婊子，上面下面齐齐喷汁，而不是单单被吃屁股。这个俏货痛苦的想挪动屁股可裤子并没有完全被脱去，僵硬的只能半抬着双腿翘在半空中，我顺势托着他肥嫩嫩的大腿，昂起脖子，凑上去又吮又勾，齿根叼着穴外嘟嘟的软柔含在唇中抿，秘巢深处涌出大股大股透明的淫水浇在我脸上，我张嘴吃了一些进肚子，腥甘的佳酿，不满足的又将他拉向自己，舌头灵活的疯狂抽插，舔的穴肉缠绵，肠壁紧缩。嫂嫂开始大声哭泣，开始胡言乱语让我疼他上面，奶子烫，甜湿的骚叫让我裤裆里的肉棒勒的发疼。我从他身子地下钻出来，粉白的阴茎直挺挺的贴在他光洁的肚皮上，那里没有生产过的痕迹，看不到妊娠纹，胎白素净漂亮的像一张工艺，我当然知道他没生过，那个孩子只不过是哥哥私生子中运气好的，能被嫂子挑中。

那条快要射精的小阴茎被我含进口腔，我痴迷的嗦着嫂嫂下面，嫩嫩的一根，滑的不像性器，有些凉与嫂嫂滚热的体温不同，似是收藏馆里玉棒，干净漂亮，细软的阴毛也被哥哥修剪的整齐包住两颗小球。手指复又插入紧窄的肠穴，指尖夹住鼓起的半圆体，朝外扯戳，源源不断的肠液像是泉水泄满了我的手掌，嫂嫂侧着头腹部拱起，泄了出来。我爬起身掐着邓伦漂亮的下颚，逼迫他张开红嫩的双唇，张嘴把口腔里的精液一点一点还给他。可怜嫂嫂的嗓子眼小，吞咽不及时，呛的不断咳嗽，从喉咙里翻出来的白液滴在他脸上，泪水沾满了整张小脸，我只好可怜可怜他吃了几口奶子来抚慰嫂嫂。

“呜呜呜。。好，好弟弟呜呜呜。。不要弄了。。”，嫂嫂浑身发颤，我再也忍不住的掏出肉棒缓缓推进湿热的肉动，又负责任的挼着他的乳房，看着嫩屁眼一缩一缩，阴茎被箍的难以抽动，我只用拇指插入一旁缝隙，继而撑开，一低头便能看到里头鲜粉的媚肉，不知羞的缠上来，这下他就算屁眼夹的死紧也不能阻挡阴茎捣开他的阳心。我的好嫂嫂，大明星邓伦就这么坐在我的大阴茎上，被奸的头发散乱，这一片福地美玉淌液，我先是对准他凸起骚肉连续凿了几十下，不客气的鞭挞着这个艳星，好教他以后不准在随便流水给人喝，不准把屁眼当阴道用。他用小手推拒我剧烈的乱插，突然嫂嫂松开紧咬的下唇，哭的发起颤，泪水顺着他纤细的脖子聚在两团肉峰中间，胸口上下起伏，可怜的嫂子崩溃的捂着嘴张开不断流泪的翘眼，无助又害怕，竟是我可爱的侄子睡梦中咂巴着小嘴吸住了他红裂果一样的奶尖，婴孩刚刚长出的米牙嘬的小少妇臀眼收缩，昂着脖子翻起白眼，软舌吐出。我又靠上前去吸咬住另一边圆圆鼓鼓的椒乳奶尖，用力啜吮，两边奶球都被吃在嘴里，他喉间泣吟着也不能改变这细密如针的快感，钻进每一个毛孔，腹腔滚烫，我仍旧狂烈的吸吮着奶肉，在他浑身皮肉上揉搓亵玩。屁股里的水被打的四溅，阴茎甩晃，嫂子在我身下似一匹小母马那样被骑着，到最后连自己的尿水都管不住，只能被人奸的漏尿，他是哥哥送来的瘦马，买来的奶妓，又有一小片尿液从他的尿眼里抖出，嫂嫂直勾勾的看着我，打开丰腴腿根被强制着失禁了，被含在嘴里的乳头被一齐放开，大明星也只能攀着我的臂膀，拱着腴艳的腰身，忍不住的泣喊，甜腥的奶汁像是用不尽的泉水那样喷泻而出。


End file.
